<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved by romanticizedtaboos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583236">Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizedtaboos/pseuds/romanticizedtaboos'>romanticizedtaboos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whump Klaus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is tired, Canon Drug Addiction, Dissociation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Incest?, Klaus whump, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Klaus, Soft Ben, Soft Diego, Whump, i wrote this in a very short amount of time very late at night, idk i dont know the backstory for this so we’ll find out ig, idk what to tag, no beta we die like ben, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizedtaboos/pseuds/romanticizedtaboos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego gets home to find a dissociated Klaus and a worried Ben. They make Klaus feel better.</p><p>im bad at summaries but basically its just angst and fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Ben Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whump Klaus [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so i just got this idea and had to write it! ik this is super short and i dont usually write oneshots but i think im gonna make a series for this relationship:)) this isnt my best work but i hope u like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Diego got home he was expecting a nice quiet Friday night. That morning at breakfast Klaus and Ben argued over which movie they should watch while Diego made them all waffles. They finally compromised on Stand By Me and dug into their breakfast. Diego left after kissing them goodbye and putting his dishes in the sink. </p><p>Ben was supposed to be working a bit later at the bookshop so Diego knew not to expect anyone but Klaus home. Klaus worked mainly odd hours volunteering at homeless shelters and the worse rehabs in town so he was usually around during the day. He always took off Fridays though, claiming he would “rather die than miss movie night!” Ben always laughed saying it didn’t matter since he’d be sent back anyways. Then Klaus would calk God a bitch. </p><p>Of course when Diego finished his shift he was expecting to come home to Klaus, probably cooking dinner for when Ben got home or lounging around trying to kill time like usual. So when Diego walked in the front door and saw Ben’s shoes from this morning at the door and Klaus nowhere in sight he knew something was wrong. </p><p>“Ben? Klaus?” He walked through their apartment but couldn’t see them, assuming they were in the bedroom. He opened the door to find a silent Klaus curled up in the corner with Ben whispering something to him, gently caressing his arms which were wrapped loosely around his knees. He didn’t seem like he was processing anything Ben was saying though, and that was very bad.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“I came home early cause Anna offered to close up and I found him like this. He hasn’t moved or said a word in hours. I don’t even know if he knows I’m here.” Ben looked up at Diego with worry in his eyes. Diego moved to sit down in front of Klaus with Ben. He tried scraping his nails lightly over Klaus’ hands but there was no reaction whatsoever. </p><p>“I’ve never seen him like this before, Di. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“I haven’t either. Maybe we should try and get him up, put him in the bath. It might help?” Diego lifted Klaus’ head from his knees to look at him. He looked tired and his eyes were glossy and unfocused. He had bags under his eyes that weren’t there that morning and his makeup had been smudged and streaked down his face. He’d clearly been crying before he went like this. It made Diego’s chest hurt to see him like this. Ben looked over at him and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t even know how long he was like this before I got home.” He took a deep inhale of breath before standing up. Diego followed, leaning down to try and coax Klaus into a standing position. He gently tugged at his boyfriend’s arms until he started to move, Ben holding him from behind for support. After they got him up they slowly walked him to the bathroom and started running the water. </p><p>Diego got the water to a good temperature before pouring in some bubble bath. Klaus always liked bubble bath, especially on bad days. Ben undressed Klaus layer by layer, Klaus still not seeming to process anything going on around him, only moving if prompted. He stayed silent as Diego and Ben lowered him into the warm water, looking directly in front of him, burning a whole in the wall with his eyes. At the very least Diego hoped it would be more comfortable. </p><p>Ben sat beside the tub and ran his fingers through Klaus’ hair softly. Diego sat against the porcelain looking at Ben and Klaus. The sight made him want to cry. </p><p>“I’ve… I’ve never seen him like this before, Di. Even when he was high he’d always just snap out of it. He could’ve been sitting there for hours. I can’t stand seeing him like this.” He looked down at his fingers twirling in Klaus’ hair and kissed the damp split ends. </p><p>“He was doing so good lately. What happened?”</p><p>“I dunno, Di. I wish I did. I wish we were there when it happened.” God so does he. </p><p>“We’re here now.” Diego rested his hand on Ben’s. “He’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Klaus came to with Ben’s gentle fingers running through his wet hair and Diego humming a song, holding his hand. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he blinked. </p><p>“Klaus?” Ben. He didn’t remember him coming home. Or Diego. What time was it? Didn’t Ben just leave for work? </p><p>His voice felt sore and rough like he’d been screaming all day. Maybe he had been. He decided to grip Diego’s hand, it seeming to take the least amount of effort. He was so tired. It felt like he’d gone on a week long bender and just came down. Diego stopped humming and looked at Ben. Klaus was too tired to try to unpack what it meant. </p><p>Diego spoke quietly and it was soothing to Klaus’ pounding head. “We’re gonna get you outta the bath now. Okay, baby?” Klaus nodded before feeling Diego pull him up into his arms. He leant on him, not trusting his legs to hold him up. Ben came behind him with a big fluffy towel and it warmed his shivering figure. He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Diego held his hands together in an attempt to get them to stop. They slowly walked to their bedroom, Ben holding Klaus from the back for support while Diego gently pulled him along. Klaus couldn’t remember what happened but he didn’t really want to. As they reached the room he saw out the window that it was dark outside. He couldn’t remember the whole day. </p><p>Ben sat him down on the end of the bed drying his skin while Diego got some clothes from the dresser. He fished out a pair of Klaus’ boxers and one of his own large hoodies. Klaus had always been skinny and the sweater would swamp him. He loved it. </p><p>Diego and Ben helped Klaus get dressed. Klaus still felt exhausted and he really wanted to get high. He would feel better if he got high. He always felt good when he was high. Some ecstasy would be nice. Or maybe acid. Something fun, light. Something that would take him out of his tired bones and into wonderland. He leaned against Diego after him and Ben had sat down on either side of him. The sweater was big and warm and fluffy and Ben was playing with the sleeve on his left side. </p><p>“I wanna get high.” His voice was weak and raspy as he attempted to speak. Much closer to a whisper than anything else </p><p>“Yeah, I know baby.” Diego kissed his forehead and held him tightly. They moved back into a laying position, Ben spooning him from behind, his chin resting over Klaus’ shoulder, left arm tucked around Klaus’ middle. Diego faced him, holding him tight to his chest, Klaus’ face hidden in the space between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. Ben was pressing light kisses to his pale skin on his neck while he gently cried into Diego’s shirt. As he inhaled all he could smell was Diego, it calmed him deep inside of his mind. Diego’s featherlight touches in his hair soothing his violent mind. He felt the vibrations in Diego’s chest as he began humming again, the moistness on Ben’s lips on his spine from licking them. Ben’s fingers drew shapes on his hip, lighting up his nerve endings making him shiver. </p><p>He felt safe. He felt calm. He felt okay. His last thought as he drifted into the divine darkness of sleep was how he felt truly loved for the first time in his entire life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated so lemme know if ud be interested in me making a series for these boys! ik i currently have wips but i am working on them all :) im also thinking of doing a genderswap kliego or klave fic so lemme know if ud want that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>